


Admit It

by perks_of_being_a_nerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perks_of_being_a_nerd/pseuds/perks_of_being_a_nerd
Summary: “Maybe I am stupid” Erwin admits with a smirk “because I don't understand why you won’t let me take you out for dinner.”At Erwin’s teasing, Levi gets angry. “Okay Smith, I’ll let you know why. Let’s play a little game. We go on a date, then what? You realize that I’m nothing but a cheap whore and leave? Or do you stick around, keep ‘dating’ me, while watching as I fuck other guys?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bondageluvr (haganenoheichou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday to my dear friend Mari. She's been trying to convince me to write for ages so I decided to write her favourite AU. My first ever fic goes to you!

“How much for dinner, Jack?”

Levi was halfway through dressing and froze. “What?”

“How much are you going to charge me to take you out for dinner?” Erwin clarifies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Erwin, if that was even his real name, still lays in bed, hair mussed, his clothes abandoned in the corner of the room. 

They are in a shitty motel. One that charges by the hour. One meant specifically for people like Levi. As far as shitty motel goes, this one isn’t the _worst_. Levi knows the owner, knows that they actually wash the sheets, knows that the rooms actually get cleaned. If he’s going to do a dirty job, he might as well do it in a clean space. Regardless, he still tries to rush out of the motel -- he hates it here, hates what it represents. 

With the goal of getting out of the motel as fast as possible to take a warm and long bath, he ignores the naked man in the bed and continues to dress. 

Erwin seems to find being ignored funny and lets out a warm laugh. “I don’t know about you, but getting paid to eat a delicious meal sounds pretty good to me. I promise, no ulterior motives.”

And fuck, Levi hates to admit but he loves the sound of that laugh. He hates to admit a lot of things. Like how Erwin makes his heart skip a beat every time he strolls up to Levi at his corner in the club, and how he gets butterflies in his stomach when Erwin slides a few crisp hundreds in his hand. He hates to admit that after every visit a different rule gets broken. Levi has rules in place: No Kissing, No Talking, No Cuddling, No Names. And Levi hates to admit that he loves that Erwin so effortlessly breaks his rules. 

“So dinner? Any cuisine you like.” Erwin says one last time.

“What do you get out of this, If no ulterior motive. You get off on watching people eat or something?”

“Maybe, I just want to get to know you.” 

Finally, Levi looks up at Erwin. “And why is that? This isn’t Starbucks, you don’t get a friend discount on your order of coffee.”

“And by coffee you mean… sex?” 

“Oh, for fuck sakes.” 

“I just want to go on one date, nothing else,” Erwin says with such sincerity that it finally makes Levi look up.

Levi looks up at the perfectly sculpted man in the bed. He doesn’t get it. He hates to admit that Erwin Smith looks like he just walked out of a fashion magazine. He is gorgeous, sweet and oddly considerate and it drives Levi _insane_ that he can’t figure out what’s wrong with him. Why he must resort to fucking a whore when he could probably get any man or woman on this planet. Yet here he is, paying for what he could easily get for free anywhere else.

“You don’t want to date me,” Levi says after a few seconds of staring. 

“Why not?” Erwin, realizing he isn’t getting the answer he wants gets out of bed and approaches Levi. 

“You are seriously the stupidest smart guy I’ve ever met. And here I thought you were some fancy lawyer.” And once again, Levi hates to admit that he remembers that Erwin is a lawyer. 

“Maybe I am stupid” Erwin admits with a smirk “because I don't understand why you won’t let me take you out for dinner.” 

At Erwin’s teasing, Levi gets angry. “Okay Smith, I’ll let you know why. Let’s play a little game. We go on a date, then what? You realize that I’m nothing but a cheap whore and leave? Or do you stick around, keep ‘dating’ me, while watching as I fuck other guys?”

“I wouldn’t...”, Levi ignores Erwin, cutting him off, and continues with his little game of make-believe.

“What would you tell your friends and family when they ask how we met? That I used to be your whore. That I used to fuck you for a few bucks because it’s the only thing I am good at. How heartwarming and adorable.” Levi couldn’t keep the venom from his voice. He realized he was overreacting, that it was just a fucking dinner, but he hated how much he wished it could be more.

“No, I would tell them the truth.” Erwin slowly reaches for Levi’s hand, his thumb making small soothing circles on his wrist. He wants to run, but Erwin’s gentle grip felt so tethering. He felt like he couldn’t move. “I would tell them”, Erwin continues, “that as soon as I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that I had to have someone as beautiful as you in my life. That I was powerless to your grey eyes, and smirk, and deep baritone voice. And that I was lucky to have met you.” 

Well, Levi sure as hell had no response to that. Fuck, this is exactly why he made sure to keep things impersonal, so he didn’t need to deal with bullshit like this. Life would have been a lot easier if Erwin was just like any other client. A few hundreds here and few condoms there, and they part ways, never to be seen again. But Erwin clearly loved to mess with his system. 

“You tell your friends that, and they’d probably vomit. That’s some lame high school rom-com shit.” 

Erwin laughed. And it was in that moment Levi admitted to himself he was truly fucked. Because that warm laugh he wanted nothing more than to hear it over and over and over again.

“So, dinner?” Erwin asked again taking one step closer to Levi.

“I don’t understand you, Erwin Smith.” 

“Then try and get to know me, Jack.”

“Levi. My real name is Levi.”

Erwin smiles like he’s just been given a gift. And in a way, maybe he has.

“Levi,” Erwin says his name slowly and delicately. “Nice to meet you Levi, my name is Erwin Smith. Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?”

Levi hates to admit how much he likes how Erwin says his name. And he especially hates to admit that he wants to hear him say it again, and again, and again.

“Okay.”


End file.
